


A Mother's Intuition

by orphan_account



Series: Piecing It Back Together [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda and Jim tag team Vulcans, Jim's an idiot, M/M, Post-Break Up, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Jim and Spock break-up, Jim gets a call from New Vulcan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own it
> 
> This fits in between Leonard leaving and returning in "My Bones weren't made for this drama".

The comm chime started going off about forty-five minutes after Leonard left for the grocery store and Jim knew he’d have to brave leaving his cocoon in case it was Starfleet, Jim really hoped it wasn’t Starfleet because even on breaks between missions the state he was in wasn’t appropriate.

‘Amanda Greyson’ flashed across the screen and Jim bit his lip before connecting the call. He regretted it immediately afterwards but Amanda’s face appeared and Jim didn’t have the heart to hang up on her.

Amanda took a long look at her son’s ex-boyfriend. “Oh, Jim,” she said reaching out as if to touch him, “you haven’t been eating, have you? Jim, don’t let my son’s absence do this to you.”

Jim took a deep breath before replying, “Hey ‘Manda, I’ll be better eventually. Truthfully I’m more worried about Spock.” Jim’s voice cracked on his ex’s name but he continued regardless, “Most of our friends sided with me.”

Amanda looked at Jim real hard, “Well he did break up with you over his father’s expectations.”

Jim gave a weak smile before looking down at his hands. “Spock,” he said, “was of the opinion that he needed to do more to help Vulcan repopulate. I don’t understand his sudden need to help through semen. He’s done this before and he’s been turned down before.”

Seeing how worked up Jim was getting himself Amanda cut across him. “I know they don’t want hybrid children, they want Vulcan children,” she said. “My husband doesn’t seem to understand that.”

Amanda paused as if to gather her words. “Spock is very much like his father.” She paused to laugh at Jim’s incredulous face, “It’s true! They are both extremely stubborn. I think my son is punishing himself for being unable to help Vulcan like he wants. 

“Spock thinks he’s making his father proud by trying to be as Vulcan as possible and I understand why Spock might be operating under a misunderstanding. Pardon my language but those two wouldn’t talk their shit out if they were the last two alive.”

Jim smiles before interjecting with the comment, “It is illogical to assume that if all the lifeforms in the universe suddenly ceased to be, my father and myself would be left.”

Amanda’s laughter is infections and before long Jim’s laughing with her. When the two calmed down, Amanda and Jim held eye contact for what had to be at least two minutes. Amanda seems to be trying to tell him something and after a while Jim gets it.

“I’ll give him another chance, no promises that I won’t break my hand a second time if he calls me a ‘irresponsible drifter’ again but I’ll give him a chance.”  
Amanda gave Jim an unimpressed look. “You broke your hand on a Vulcan’s face because they called you an ‘irresponsible drifter’?” She spoke the sentence slowly and Jim felt extremely sheepish.

Jim spoke through his blush, “I may have slightly over reacted. It wasn’t so much the words as the everything else but I couldn’t bring myself to be mad at him for trying to help his people. No matter how misguided his attempt may be. He said it for a reaction like that anyway. Brought it on himself.”

Amanda chuckled. “I want to see you two soon, a month from now happy and in love. Am I understood?”

Jim saluted her, “Yes, ma’am!”

“Jim,” Amanda said, leaning forward as if to impress the importance of what she was about to say, “I want you to know not matter where your relationship with my son leads, you can come talk to me. I’ll be honest Jim, my son’s attraction to you probably stems from the fact that the two of us are cut from the same cloth.”

Jim and Amanda made eye contact over the video call. “Illogical!” Their voices called out as one.

With a smile on her face Amanda bid Jim goodbye. Jim returned to sentiment and when the screen went blank he looked around his bedroom.

Jim found he was ashamed of how far he’d let himself fall in the short amount of time since the breakup. He figured there was no time like the present to fix this mess so he planned to be dressed and ready to leave by the time Leonard returned, but first he was getting rid of that water bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems a bit choppy, it's because it was originally part of "My Bones weren't made for this drama". Also, I have no Beta reader and my high school English teacher once told my mom, I had brilliant ideas and a way with word but spellcheck would forever be my best friend. He wasn't wrong.


End file.
